Love Again
by TaMaShI-nO-tSuBaSa
Summary: Lucy was a rich girl. And so was Rouge, just a boy version. Both met unexpectedly. He was an heir and so was she. But he showed no emotions and so at first she didn't like him. But she came to know why he was so distant. Can she get him to show his emotions again? Will love blossom from the two or will it wither? RoLu. FIRST FANFIC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

It was a regular day of a perfect morning. The sun's light going through the window and smacking the beautiful blonde's face. Just listening to the birds sing their morning songs and waking up to a warm nice light. Only to be regretting opening her eyes. The sunlight shining through the glass window, so bright and warm, yet so annoying for waking up the beauty.

Having enough of the sunlight, she rose, shifting her legs to the edge of her bed and touching the tiled floor with her ever so light feet. She stretched her arms out and yawned. As soon as she finished she ran to the bathroom to take a shower. It was only 8 in the morning and she was already late. Late for a meeting. The meeting was at 9:30 and it was already 8:20. She only had an hour and ten minutes left.

She ran to the kitchen and grab a piece of bread and a glass of orange juice. She quickly ran for her bag and some paper and her keys. Putting on her heels as fast as possible then opened the door that led to her front door of her house and slammed it shut only to turn around and quickly lock it. Running to her car, she put everything onto the passenger seat and quickly seat belted herself. Then drove off.

As soon as she got to Fairy Tail, she quickly ran to the lobby and greeted everyone. She ran to the elevator that was almost closing only to reach it just in time to put her hand through it and open it again. She walked in and pressed the 4th floor button.

"Morning Lucy." she heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around only to find that it was Levy McGarden. Her best friend who works at the company with her. Or more like under her.

"Oh.. Hey Levy." she said and sighed.

"Late again huh?" Levy grinned. Lucy nodded and turned back to looking at the elevator door.

"You know… You should stop being late. Your father expects you to be there early you know. He already gave you enough permissions to be by yourself. You should do something good for him now." Levy said lecturing her.

"Yes, yes, _mother_." Lucy exaggerated. Levy pouted.

"But how is your relationship with you know who so far?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows at Levy. Levy immediately turned into a tomato.

The elevator door opened to the 4th floor and they both walked out and turned to their left. They started walking through the silent corridor.

"S-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about." Levy said blushing. Lucy laughed at this and smiled.

"Anyways… Forget about me. What about you? How are things going with Natsu?" she countered. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"It's not like that. He obviously like Lisanna. That's why we broke up." she said.

"WHAT?! When?!" Levy screamed out. Lucy sighed.

"I knew you were going to be like this. That's why I didn't want to tell you." she said. Levy sighed and patted Lucy on her shoulder.

"Ughhh… LU-" she was cut off by Lucy who shushed her and opened the door to the meeting room.

"Lucy, you're late." there sat her father, Jude Heartfilia. Lucy went to a chair and pulled it out and sat down.

"Sorry, Father. I woke up late again." she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well… I just wanted you to meet someone." he said. The door behind her opened. She turned around. Coming in was a man in a black suit with black raven hair and red eyes. Part of his hair covering his eyes.

"This is Rogue. Rogue Cheney. He is the heir to the Cheney family, like you are heir to the Heartfilia family. I want you both to get along so that our companies can work together, of course you're going to work with Laxus too." Jude said.

"EHH?!" she practically yelled out. Levy covered her ears. She looked at her father who had a face that said 'don't make me repeat myself'. She turned back to this Rogue person and eyed him for a bit.

There was only silence between them.

"MOUUU!" she said and slumped in her chair. She sighed and then looked at him for the 3d time this morning.

"Hey. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she said. She got up and walked to him. She stuck out her right hand for a handshake. He took her hand.

"Rogue, Rogue Cheney." he said. It was so quiet. They both let go, and then Rogue bowed then left.

"Wait. Was that it?! How rude can he be?!" she exclaimed. Levy went over to Lucy to calm her down.

"L-Lucy. Stop yelling for like the 10th time this morning." she said and sweatdropped.

"And I have to work with him? Man… This will be taking a long time then. He is so… _emotionless_." said.

"Don't worry. You will be alright. Come on, let's go." Levy said and pushed her out of the meeting room and went to her office.

_He better be useful at least then. I don't like him so far._

* * *

First chapter done! Hope you liked it! Like I said again… This is my first fanfic, so if you don't like it, review what I should improve on. If the plot itself isn't good then I will try to make it turn out better. Thanks. 'Til next time then! PEACE! :D

~J


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ladies & gents! New chapter out! Hopefully you guys are liking the story so far. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Working Together

~LUCY POV~

The next couple weeks I had to work with Rouge. Though he wasn't much of a talker or showed his emotions, he was a great worker. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But still he shouldn't be a silent guy and keep all of his emotions to himself. I had a hard time at some point though. He never really talked was the thing.

I sighed as I was walking down the streets with Levy.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked me. I looked at her and scowled. I then sighed again.

"It's nothing. Just that, whenever I work with him, he always have that stupid straight face. I just want to smack that face off of him. I mean, sure he's quiet and nice(?), but he is TOO quiet. Don't you think so too?" I asked her.

"Ehh? Really? He seems like a cool guy." she said.

"Hehe, yeah. Cool and quiet. I dislike him for some reason. That face need to disappear." I said. I sighed once again.

I stopped abruptly and she slammed into my back and fell backwards.

"Ouch, Lucy why did you all of a sudden stop?" she yelled at me, kind of pissed.

"Natsu?" I whispered. He was standing there smiling a bit. She looked at the building to her right and saw the coffee shop that she always went to, with him.

"Hey Natsu." Levy said, now noticing him. He smiled his signature smile and went in the coffee shop, also giving me a hint to follow him in. So I did. I walked in only to see Lisanna with Mira and Elfman standing there. I smiled at them and waved, greeting them for only a second and followed Natsu.

He sat down at the table and I did too, across from him. He gave me an apologetic smile and I only looked at him.

"So? What did you want to say?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Uhh… I was thinking… I- Uhh… I'm sorry." he said. I looked at him.

_Why? Why are you apologizing? _I thought. I looked at him for another few seconds.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. He looked at me, then at the floor.

"Because… I should have told you. We were together for 10 months, almost a year. I screwed everything up. I know… I shouldn't have done that, I should've spoke up and said something." he said. He looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. He kept talking.

I got tired of the excuses.

"Stop already." I said. "I already knew from the beginning. When she came back, when I became friends with her, when you would always go with her everywhere. I only kept it in. But you know what? I wasn't even bothered. Not one single bit. That's why I decided to break up with you."

He looked at me for what felt like the a hundreth time. He was going to say something, but I spoke up.

"Don't worry. We can still be friends. Just don't make it awkward for us. For me at the moment I have some things I have to do. I am busy now." I said smiling. _Yes, busy with some man who won't even greet me and only says a few words._ I thought.

"Yeah. Busy with me." I heard a voice behind me said. It was a low and deep voice. I turned around to see the one and only blonde man, Laxus Dreyar. Mira squealed and I only sweatdropped.

"Shut up. Only with the business, otherwise there is nothing going on. So Mira stop imagining things." I said with a scowl on my face. I then got up. "I will be going now."

I got up from my seat and grab my purse. Levy followed me. As I was walking though I bumped into someone and fell onto my butt.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going!" I said as I got up. Levy helped me up.

"That's what I'd like to say blondie." I heard a cocky, arrogant voice say. I looked up to see another blonde head. This time with blue eyes and a scar next to his right eye.

"Don't call me blondie, and you're blonde yourself." I was ticked off a bit. He tch-ed me and I was about to say something when I heard another voice.

"Sting! You idiot, don't just go off by yourself." a blacked haired man walked in. He looked at the guy named 'Sting' then saw everyone in front of him.

"Rogue?" I said. He looked at me then at everyone else.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"That's Rogue. Rogue Cheney." Levy said.

"Ehh? Cheney? Isn't that the name of the famous company in Japan?" Mira questioned.

"Yes. It is. The family that works in several other countries and is one of the top 7 group. Like me, I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe." this 'Sting' guy said.

"EHHH?!" Lisanna said.

"Anyways, Natsu-san long time no see." Sting said. Natsu smiled.

"Eh? You know him, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. He nodded.  
"Somewhat, yeah. But what brings you here?" Natsu said. I looked at the blonde man, then back at Rogue. I sighed.

"Let's go. Now." Rogue said, he turned around and left. Sting immediately scowled and followed behind him.

But before he left I heard him say, "You're always like that. Get over it already. Go back to your old self."

I was a bit confused at the statement, but ignored it anyways. Then I realized something.

"Shit! Levy, we have to go! Meeting in 10 minutes. Hurry!" I shouted and ran out the coffee shop.

_Damn that bastard for not letting me know! He was going there too!_ I shouted in my head. Running as fast as I could we reached the meeting. But was 2 minutes late.

"Lucy… What have I told you before?" my father said, giving me a glare.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry?" I said innocently. I giggled a bit then turned to look at the table across from where Papa was sitting at. I found Sting and Rogue there.

I glared at Rogue and then I sighed.

_Working together is going to take a LONG time. I wish time went by faster. _I thought. I went over to sit by Papa.

* * *

Well… Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Thanks for to the Followers & Favs! & For 1 review! *wipes sweat*  
I thought I was never going to get a review! But thank you & see you guys next time! Remember R&R! Thanks again & PEACE!

~J


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey TaMaShI-nO-tSuBaSa here! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner than I thought! But since school is going to be here soon (which is not cool for me), I have decided to put this story on wait for a bit! Sorry if I kinda got your hopes up! Don't hate me! **

**I WILL be updating soon after 2 weeks though! Hehehe. I will during school. Muahahaha! 'Cause I dont really have nothing at school anyways. **

**Uhhh... Also be updated though! I may not be updating fast because of busy things, but trust me I will just suddenly update Chapter 3! **

**Thanks & I hope you still read Love Again! **

**PEACE! **

**~J**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hello again! New chapter up, YAY! Sorry for the long awaited actual Chapter 3. I couldn't find the time to get onto an available laptop or computer at all! :( But now the new chapter is here! Tee-Hee. Hopefully you guys are liking it so far? (Even if I updated this late -_-)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters! Hiro Mashima does!

CHAPTER 3: Missing Emotion

~ROGUE POV~

I sigh as I sat across from Lucy and her father. I thought that I would only have to deal with 1 blonde, but now I have 3! It's not that I don't like them, well… Sting can be annoying & idiotic &... Well… let's not go any further.

_Why are there blondes everywhere I look?_ I thought. I felt the aura that Lucy was emitting.

Was she mad that I didn't tell her? Or was it because he had to work with her for a long amount of time?

"I want you both to manage the company for the next 3 weeks. So Lucy I want you to move to Rouge's place for the next two weeks too. That way you could learn more with the Cheney family and their work." Mr. Heartfilia said. I sighed.

'Great. Not that I care. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid than I am okay with it.' I thought.

"What?! 2 weeks? Why?!" she asked. Mr. Heartfilia shook his head.

"I will be gone for a bit and I don't trust you with the house yet. Even if there are the butlers and maids with you." he said. My eyes were closed.

"But-" she was cut off.

"Lucy!" he all of a sudden yelled. I could sense her flinch a bit. I sighed.

"Alright. For 3 weeks. Then… I will see you in the next 3 weeks, Mr. Heartfilia." I answered him. I then got up and left the room. Leaving only the two alone in the room to talk things out.

~LUCY POV~

Father was leaving the next day and I was in the Cheney family's mansion. It's quite big, almost as big as mine. I looked around the place for a bit and found that it was quite amazing.

I kind of lost track and wandered off by myself, eventually getting lost. I sighed. I looked both ways of the long and white corridor. I didn't want to get lost even more so I found a sofa. I walked over to it and fell asleep after a few minutes.

After what felt like 10 minutes later, I felt someone's hands on the bottom of my thighs. I opened my eyes to see black raven hair and realized I was on someone's back. The person felt me waking up and stopped walking.

"Are you awake now?" the familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see that it was Rogue.

"R-Rogue?!" I stuttered. He ignored me and I got off of his back. He then started walking away.

"T-thank you…" I said. He just kept walking away.

'Rude.. At least say one word.' I thought pouting.

~NORMAL POV~

The next day felt like a living dead for Lucy. She tried to get along well with Rogue, but he only ignored her. She felt like punching him in the face. But like her father said they had to get along. For the better of the company.

Every time she felt like it was a perfect time to talk to him, he only ignored her. No talking or anything. Just a DON'T BUG ME look on his face.

On the 3rd day of her stay there she didn't go to work at all. Instead she went to her mother's grave. She just wanted to visit her.

The day was nice and bright. As she stands in front of her mother's grave she thinks of the past things that happened. Her flashbacks of when she was a child. Left alone in a locked and dark room. All by herself.

She shrugged it off and looked up at the sky.

"Someday… It'll all come back. The time when I am alone again. I don't want anyone else to leave me. Not anymore." she whispered to herself. A tear drop came down her cheeks. She then gave out a heavy sigh.

"I can't cry in front of you. Not now. I wish you could be with me, Mama." she said with a bright smile. After a few more minutes just standing there, she walked away. To the garden she always played with her mother. She enjoyed playing with her mother. She loved her and so did her mother.

She laid down on the soft green grass looking up at the clouds and the birds passing by, remembering the things she did with her mother. She closed her eyes and wondered off into her dream.

~LUCY'S DREAM~

She stood there… In darkness. Everywhere she looked at was dark. There was not even a light. Not one thing. All of a sudden the scenery changed. She saw her mother and her father. They were both smiling happily. Holding their hand out to her. She reached her hand out slowly. Trying to hold their hand. Their warmth. But the scenery changed again. It went back to an eternal darkness.

She cried. For help, for anything that will get her out of there. She needed her mother's warmth again.

She then saw her mother. She was kneeling and both her arms were stretched out. She ran into her mother's arms. Her mother wrapped her arms around her.

But after a bit she started squeezing her. She couldn't breathe.

"Mama… Ca- Can't- B-breathe…" she choked out. She let her go and then started choking her. Her mother's hands on her neck, squeezing her neck. Lucy tried to get herself free.

"N-no… Mama…. D-don't… Sto-" the scenery changed again. She was panting very hard.

She was crying.

"Someone help… Help me…" she cried silently. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyaaa~~~!" she screamed out in horror trying to escape.

~END OF DREAM~

Lucy woke up abruptly and hugged someone. She didn't know who it was, be it stranger or someone she knew, she just needed some sort of comfort. There were tears coming down her eyes.

She was sobbing. Hugging the person really tight, not wanting to let go of that person.

"I'm scared… Someone… Save me… Don't leave me alone." she said those last words and then fainted.

~ROGUE POV~

I went to go look for Lucy at her place and found her sleeping in the grass at her garden.

I walked to where she laid down and noticed tears.

"Someone help… Help me…" I heard her say.

'Help me…? A nightmare?' I thought. I then tried to wake her up and nudged her shoulder. She screamed. She then opened her eyes and hugged me. I kneeled there shocked at her actions.

"I'm scared… Someone… Save me… Don't leave me alone." she said and I felt her hug me tighter. Her tears wetting my shirt. I then felt her body go limp. She fainted.

I quickly got up and took her to her room, in her mansion of course.

The maids led me there and I laid her down on her bed. I just sat there, looking at her. Seeing her eyebrows scrunch up and then loosen up.

'What is she dreaming about?' I wondered. I sat at the couch which was close to her bed. I watched as she just slept on her bed. I walked over to her and sat right next to her.

My hand somehow moved on its own and held onto her hand.

"What am I doing?" I mumbled to myself as I held onto her hand tighter. I then felt her have relief. Like everything bad she was dreaming went away.

I too felt myself loosen up when I touched her.

"What is it this time?" I softly said as I removed her hair away from her face.

**Yay! I finally updated! I know right. I said I was going to update in like 2 weeks. But instead it took me what a month? **

**Ahehehe... I won't make any excuses. I updated at least though right? **

**But yeah! Sorry for the late update and R&R! **

**Thank you to all the followers and favoriters(?) (totally made that word up). **

**PEACE. **

**~J**


End file.
